


It Is Just a Shirt

by Samrose1994



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Amber (Andi Mack), Coming Out, Gay T. J. Kippen, Jealous T. J. Kippen, M/M, Not Happy, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, The Spoon Andi Mack, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samrose1994/pseuds/Samrose1994
Summary: Day after the shirt incident, TJ and Cyrus are both not feeling great





	1. It Meant Something to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic based on a head cannon I had. It is set right after episode 3.15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ can't stop thinking about the shirt Cyrus picked out for him

TJ

It's 11 am and I haven't gotten out of bed yet. I really don't feel like it. I really hate to admit it but I'm not doing great these days. I really messed up on costume day. I wanted to do "somersault". I really did. Nothing would of made me happier than walking down that hallway with Cyrus. And damn, Cyrus was so cute with that colander on his head. But Kira…

I don't think she meant what she said the way I took it. Why would she? But I got scared. I have not come out to anyone, not even Amber, my own sister. I don't think I'm ready for anyone to know, especially Cyrus. It is selfish actually. I don't think I can put myself out there like that. I know Cyrus probably wouldn't care if I was gay. But like what if him finding out I'm gay also leads to him finding out I have a huge crush on him. I don't think I can handle the rejection.

But then again though, I think I saw something worse on costume day. Cyrus looked so upset and confused when I showed up with Kira. I didn't think he would care that much. What's the big deal...he has other friends. I'm not that special. But it broke my heart when I saw all the sadness cloud those beautiful brown eyes.

But the next day, he acted like nothing happened when I talked to him. But I knew he was upset. I noticed him hanging out with me less and less. We were supposed to watch a meteor shower together. We talked about it months ago. We were both so excited. But I guess he forgot we had plans to see it together, to camp out. I texted him that day asking him what he was doing that evening to see if he remembered what we planned. He just text back "Watching this meteor shower with Jonah." Then a few minutes later he added on. "Shoot I forgot you wanted to see it too. You can come by." I thought about going but I wasn't brave enough to be someone's afterthought.

Then a few days ago when I tried to hang out at the park with him, it was like he couldn't leave fast enough. He thought me and Kira were a couple. I don't know why, but out of all people, he is the one I want not to think that. Other people, I don't care what they think but he matters to me more than anyone I've ever met. I'm not going to lie. Part of me...well most me wanted to just do it. Put myself out in the open. Lean over and kiss Cyrus right there at that table. I chickened out as soon as Kira walked up. Why am I so pathetic?

Buzz. My phone is going off again. It's Kira. She wants to hang out. I really don't feel like it. So I'm going to continue to ignore the texts. 

I really should hang out with her. She is my only friend right now. Cyrus is supposed to be my best friend but I don't think he wants that anymore. Yesterday, he sent me that shirt and I thumbs upped it so he knew I liked it. Okay, to be honest, I don't really care about the shirt. It was a a nice shirt but what I really cared about is that he was thinking of me. He asked me to come to the sale but I was with Kira and did not know how to slip away without her making it a big deal. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I could not even tell her that I was texting him. I told him I was at the park hoping he would come but he never did. Maybe I wasn't direct enough…

I also left the park feeling like crap for other reasons. I don't know quite why but I felt like I did something wrong Kira and I swung but it did not feel the same as it did with Cyrus. With Cyrus everything seemed so natural. With Kira it felt forced. But now, it seemed, Cyrus wanted barely anything to do with him. Maybe the shirt didn't really mean much to Cyrus except being a nice free shirt. It just happened to be my size. Maybe, I don't mean anything to Cyrus. Maybe Cyrus doesn't care nearly as much about me as I do for him.

Crap. Am I crying? Damn. I am. This is great, now I am laying in my bed in the late morning, almost afternoon, crying like a baby. I really messed this up. I need to fix this. But how? Can I fix this? Was there ever anything to fix?

What is my problem? Of course Cyrus cares about me...even if just a friend. He wouldn't have been so upset in costume day if he didn't. Cyrus is just avoiding because of the Kira/Buffy drama, right? I'm not sure if I believe that though. I just can't figure out why else he would be so uncomfortable when Kira is around. Why did I ever put myself in this situation?

I guess I could go to his house and see him. Maybe that's the best option. I need to figure out where he stands with me. Oh God. I think I'm going to need to be completely honest with him. Because I messed up and now we are in this weird in between place. I need to be brave and face the music. Maybe if I explain what I felt when Kira suggested the double dribble costume, he will understand. Maybe he will still be my friend even knowing how I feel. I would rather be his friend than nothing.

**********  
I finally got out of bed a little before noon. I got myself ready and just left. If I waited too long I know I would chicken out. I needed to go talk to Cyrus. But then my stomach starts hurting. I was in such a hurry to leave I forgot to eat. Okay maybe I will stop into The Spoon. I'll grab a little bite to eat and then go see Cyrus.

When I get to the restaurant I sit near the counter. I order some food from my sister and just sit and wait. That's when I see him. Jonah Beck. Amber's boyfriend. I really don't see why she is still into him but to each his own, I guess. Though let's be honest, Amber is also crushing hard on Andi but I don't think she realizes it yet. Anyhow, we made up and all after that weird grudge he had. But I don't really see anything of real interest going on with him. I guess he is a little cute.

Okay, to be honest I am a little jealous of Jonah. He is so close to Cyrus. And I swear it seemed like Cyrus held onto everything that boy said when I first met him. Like at his Bar Mitzvah last year, Cyrus barely talked to me, while I saw him with Jonah a lot. But for the most part it has gotten better the more I hung out with Cyrus. In fact, Cyrus for a while seemed to start hanging onto my words. He made me feel like I was important.

Oh. My. God. I just thought of something. What if for some crazy reason, Cyrus has a crush on me too? I know it is wishful thinking, but what if? I know I look stupid smiling like this sitting alone, but I can't get that wonderful thought out of my head.

"Hey TJ." A voice pulls me from my thoughts. It's Jonah.

"Oh, hey." I give my best cool smile. I motion that he can sit down and he does.

"Did Cyrus tell you what happened yesterday?"

"No, we haven't had the chance to talk…'Amber comes and sets down my food. She smiles at me before smiling at Jonah and going back to work.

"Well, you know that sale we were having?" I nod, while munching on my food. I really don't care much about what Jonah has to say but it is about Cyrus so I'll listen. He continues.* "This lady from Mint Chip came and I talked to her and this cop came by and arrested us."

My eyes go wide. "Cyrus was in jail?! I mean...um you all went to jail? What for?"

"They said taking those clothes they were going to burn was theft so we'll probably get community service or something…"

"That's pretty ridiculous…" I can't believe Cyrus was in jail and he didn't even text me to let me know what happened. A few weeks ago, he would have texted me the moment he was out. 

"Yeah, it was but honestly it was worth it, man. All those clothes would of been destroyed." As Jonah is talking, he unzips his jacket so he can take it off(obviously) but then I see something I wish I would not have. Jonah is wearing a shirt suspiciously like the one Cyrus sent me a picture of. 

"Hey, that's a cool shirt. Where did you get it?" I try to sound as nonchalant as possible. I'm not sure if it is working.

"Oh, Cyrus gave it to me. I think he pulled it from the clothes yesterday."

I can feel my face subconsciously dropping as he says that. He must of noticed my reaction too because he says "Hey, are you okay?" I must of been really obvious if even Jonah noticed. He can be more oblivious than me sometimes.

"Um yeah, just um I thought, I could of been wrong, but um… Cyrus had texted me a picture of a shirt just like that and I thought he got it for me." I know I must sound pathetic 

"Is that all? Do you want it? It was just a free shirt and I can give or take it. "

"No, no Cyrus gave that to you." I give a small smile trying not to let my jealousy come through.

"It is really not that big of a deal." Jonah looks so blasé about it. 

"How can you say that?! Cyrus gave you something and you are just going to give it away like it is nothing?!" A few people turn to look at us sitting at the table. Amber stops to watch what is happening. I don't mean to lash out at him but it happened and I can't really take it back. I know he'll probably tell all his friends over... including Cyrus. Now I'm going to look so stupid. Why can't I keep my emotions to myself? What is wrong with me?

"Sorry...I just thought you would of liked the shirt. You don't have to take it." He says slightly defensive.

I quickly stand up and say "I'm sorry, just um...having a bad day. I got to go be anywhere but here." I walk away from the table. I know Jonah is staring at me like an idiot. He has no idea what just happened and I guess it is better that way. A few other diners stare as I push through the door.

How is this fair? Why is it always Jonah Beck? What does he have that I don't? Why can't I catch a break? I would of loved to get that from Cyrus but instead he got it. And he is willing to part with it like it didn't matter. It would have mattered to me. I am definitely not going to Cyrus' now. I don't know what I was thinking.

"TJ." I turn around. It is my sister. She must have followed me out of the restaurant. "Hey, Teej, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Amber. You can go back in. I'm just going to go home."

"Well that is obviously a lie. I know you too well to fall for that. I'm on break so how about we talk. You know you can tell me anything." She gives me a soft smile. Damn why does she have to be such a good sister.

"I can't tell you this Amber." 

"Why can't you? It is just between us."

"Because...because…" It is suddenly hard to breathe. I feel like a dam in me is about to burst. I go sit on a nearby bench and try to compose myself. She sits near me. I lean over and look at the ground. She puts her arm around my shoulder, with that I know longer can hold it in. "Because...I'm gay…" A tear rolls down my face. "Don't tell Mom and Dad.. please.. " I barely recognize my voice. It sounds so broken and alien. I didn't think I could sound like this.

"TJ, that is okay, you know that, right? Plus like thank God. I was worried you liked that Kira girl. I am not a fan of her." She says matter of factly as she grabs my hand and squeezes. "And of course I won't tell them. Plus they are too busy fighting with each other to notice anything going on with us." She laughs softly 

"Ambs...that's not it." I'm not even sure if I said that loud enough for her to hear. Apparently I did though. 

She lowers her voice. "What else?"

"I um like someone but you can't say anything even to Jonah or Andi. Promise?" I put out my pinky.

"Promise." she says as she twists her punky with mine.

"I like Cyrus…a lot. "

"Is that why you stormed out?" 

"Sort of….I really don't want to explain." 

"Well you should tell Cyrus! I have got some definite vibes off him that he may be into you too."

"I don't think so...I think he likes someone else. " I don't want to tell her it is her boyfriend.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cyrus is just always hanging out with them and yesterday he offered me this shirt and I thought he was thinking about me but then he gave it to the other guy. I know it is just a shirt but...it meant something to me."

"Are you talking about that shirt Cyrus gave Jonah? It makes his eyes look so good. But I don't think Cyrus likes Jonah. Also if it is important to you, it is not just a shirt." She smiles.

"Whatever you say, sissy." I stick out my tongue.

"You know, you could talk to Cyrus." She says in an obvious tone.

"Not going to happen. Especially not after I just realized he would never like me the same way I like him."

She gives me this sad, sympathetic look before saying. "Do what you think is best."

She soon leaves me with my thoughts as she goes back inside to finish working. So yeah, I am definitely never ever going to tell Cyrus my feelings. I walk home feeling confused. On one hand, I am glad I opened up Amber but on the other, my heart was breaking. 

For a split second I let myself believe that Cyrus may have like me too, but seeing Jonah in the shirt made me crash back to reality. When I get to my room,I lock my door. I lay down and cry for I don't know how long. I let myself feel the rejection. Cyrus Goodman broke my heart and he doesn't even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Kudos and Comments Appreciated


	2. I Didn't Think You Cared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus' POV the day after the shirt incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a fix it chapter. Wanted to publish it before any new Tyrus content from the show. Hope you like it

Cyrus

It is safe to say, yesterday did not go as planned. Not only was I, Cyrus Goodman arrested, but I also got my heart broken. I've liked straight boys before, exhibit Jonah Beck. But this feels so different than that time. When I liked Jonah, I realized that he was this unattainable, intangible thing. I was genuinely happy for Andi(when she was interested in him.) My crush on him never felt quite real. I was more into the idea of Jonah, (plus he was cute.)

But TJ...but TJ. I let myself get hurt. I liked...still like him so much. I like the way I feel when I am with him. When I talked to him, it felt like he would watch me like I was the only one in the world. I guess I read too much into that. He is sweet and always has been. Yeah, when we first met he came off as a jerk to everyone but me. I felt like I could see past those walls put up and he let me. He let me see his vulnerabilities. I felt so close to him and the longer we hung out and the more of his "stuff" he let me see, the more I fell for him. Then somehow, I tricked myself into thinking that maybe he could like me too.

That was stupid, I know. How could someone as cool, sweet, and as good looking as TJ Kippen like me more than a friend? I really thought though when he said I was the only one he can talk to like this that I was special. Then a few days ago when I was sitting at the table and he came over, he really seemed like he wanted to hang out, but then Kira came over and I could not bring myself to hang out with them together. It would hurt too much after the costume day incident. The worst part though was yesterday when I saw he and Kira on the swings. I knew they were good for each other at that moment. She is competitive and athletic and basically perfect for him. How could I ever compete? I'm clumsy and awkward, oh and I am a guy.

I keep mulling the events of the previous day over as I walk into The Spoon. Out of the corner of my eye, I see TJ and Amber sitting on a nearby bench. They don't seem to notice me. TJ looks upset but as much as I want to go over and see what is wrong, I know that it is not my place. They are having a private family moment. So I pry my eyes away and continue into the restaurant.

Jonah is already at the table when I go sit down. Buffy and Andi should be here soon.

"Hey, Jonah.. " I give a small smile. It is all I can muster up right now with how I am feeling.

"Hey Cy."

Like clockwork, Andi and Buffy walk up to the table to join us. As Buffy is sitting down she says "Did you guys see TJ out there? He looked really upset."

Jonah chimes in. "Yea, actually it was really weird. We were talking in hear and then he started to freak out."

"What were you guys talking about?' I say softly. I really don't like that TJ could look so sad. What can I say? I'm a sucker for this boy.

"This shirt actually." Jonah points to the shirt he is wearing. It just clicked to me that that was the shirt from yesterday. Me and Buffy make eye contact before she says "What did he say?"

"He was acting really weird about it. He said he thought that was the shirt that was supposed to be his. I just thought he liked it so I offered it to him, after all it was just a free shirt. He was like 'no, Cyrus gave that to you' or something like that. I was like it was no big deal. But then he freaked out and yelled at me about giving away something you gave me like it meant nothing. He got all embarrassed and just left. Amber went to check on him."

Buffy's eyes went wide with realization. "Cyrus, the shirt did mean something to him." She reached over and takes my hand. "He cared about the shirt." Andi and Jonah look equally confused about the whole shirt business. Buffy gives them a look that says I will explain later before she finishes talking to me. "Cyrus you have to go talk to him!" She says encouragingly.

"And say what? Oh I heard you had a melt down at the Spoon over some shirt. Yeah right, I can't just do that. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Cyrus, sometimes things need to get a little uncomfortable before you can get some answers. You and TJ used to hang out all the time and now you barely see him." She counters.

"Trust me, I see him. I see him attached at the hip with Kira."

"Was he with her today?"

"No...I guess he wasn't." He wasn't. He was alone and upset...about a shirt? A shirt that I asked if he wanted and then gave to Jonah. I didn't think he would care. It was just a free shirt we pulled out if a dumpster. But he did care. Why? I must of dazed off because I hear Buffy calling my name.

"Cyrus? Cyrus did you hear what I said? You need to go talk to him, now. Please go do it. If you don't you are going to constantly wondering where you guys stand." She says softly.

"Okay…" I take a deep breath. "I'll go see him." I nervously get up from the table and tell the gang goodbye. My heart is beating really fast all of a sudden. I have never been this nervous to talk to TJ. I walk up to Amber

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" 

She gives me a soft smile and says "Of course."

"I seen you and TJ talking before I came in...is he alright? Was it about the shirt…" I say trying not to sound too worried but knowing I'm failing at it.

"Honestly it is a lot of things. But it is not my stuff to tell. I can say though...he was heading home. So if someone wants to talk to him, they should go there." She winks at me before going back to work.

I leave the diner and head to his house. When I get there, the house looks still. It makes sense though. His mom is probably working and obviously Amber is at the Spoon. I knock at the front door and nobody answers. The door looks unlocked though. I try to decide what to do. I have let myself in before but this time it feels weird. We have not really hung out in weeks. I decide to be brave and just go for it. I have come this far to talk to TJ, and I am not about to leave accomplishing nothing. I walk into the house and immediately hear "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne blasting from TJ's room. Normally Cyrus would roll his eyes at TJ's cringe mid-2000s taste in music but Cyrus knew this was on TJ's sad songs playlist because of course he knew. He knew a lot about TJ.

I walk down the hallway to TJ's half opened door. Looking in, my heart breaks into a million pieces. There, with his face down into his pillow, was his not-so-scary basketball guy practically sobbing. Part of me feels guilty for interrupting this private moment but a bigger part of me just wanted to take away any sadness that TJ was feeling. 

I quietly walk through his door. "TJ?"

He looks up at me obviously surprised. I notice him quickly wipe his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He says in a way that was supposed to be cold but it just sounded broken.

I hit pause on his stereo so I can talk without yelling. "I saw you at The Spoon. I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Yea I'm fine. So you can just go back to Jonah and your friends. Don't worry about me." 

TJs voice sounded bitter. Was that a tinge of jealousy in his voice? Am I just hearing things? "TJ you are my friend too. Obviously you are not okay. I care when my friends are not okay. What is it…please tell me."  
I subconsciously step closer to the bed. As he sits up and turns to face the side of the bed I am standing at, I put my hand on his lower arm to let him know I'm here for him. He seems nervous to talk. I watch him bite at his lower lip for a few moments before I assure him. "It is okay if it is about Kira, I won't get mad if you like her and want to talk about it."

He lets out a dry huff from his mouth through some sniffles. He whispers . "I am supposed to be the oblivious one, Goodman."

I unintentionally grip his arm a little harder when I hear what he says. I barely get out, "What do you mean?" 

His voice is so shaky, so uncertain as he answers. "I actually had other plans for today. This morning I was feeling horrible because of a lot of things...but mainly I missed you. So I worked up the courage to go to your house to see you, but then I ran into Jonah. It was fine and all. But then I noticed that shirt. And I know it's not a big deal….it's just a shirt. But…"

"But what TJ?" I whisper as I sit down on the edge of the bed and we adjust to look at each other. Both our hands are laying off our laps, just barely not touching. The room is tense and heavy. The air is filled with all the unspoken conversations we have been avoiding.

Instead of answering the question he looks away and says "Why did you give Jonah my shirt?" He sounds sad about it.

"TJ, please look at me." When he does, he looks like he is doing everything in his power to hold it together. I don't know why I did it but I reached up and wiped away a tear forming in eye. He freezes when my hand touches his face, like he forgot to breathe or something. When I realize what I'm doing, I quickly pull my hand away. Good job Cyrus, I think to myself, you just made everything even more awkward. I try to ignore the last moment and continue. "You have to promise not to hate me, okay?"

"I could never hate you." He says in a voice that was way more confident than anything else that has left his mouth today.

I hope he means it because once I tell him my feelings, there is no going back. "I gave Jonah that shirt because I was jealous."

He looks at me confused. He says "Jealous? Of my sister and Jonah?"

God he can be so blind. "No Teej, of you and Kira. I went to the park yesterday after we were texting and saw you two swinging. I wanted to talk to you, and give you the shirt but as soon as I saw you two having so much fun together, I couldn't. So when I saw Jonah, I gave it to him. I didn't want it anymore. It hurt too much." Even I don't recognize my own voice. I sound so weak.

"What do you have to be jealous about? You are a way better friend than Kira." He gives a weak smile.

"Yea...but I don't want to be your friend TJ. Well I do but that is not all I want. But Kira obviously has what I don't." I don't know why I am having trouble just saying what I mean. But now it is TJ who is grabbing my hand and just holding it in his lap with both of his hands. I feel him run his thumb over my knuckles. He is looking down but I swear I see him blushing. He quietly says "What does she have that you don't?"

I take a deep breathe, reminding myself that this is what I came here for. No backing out now. "She has a cute, athletic, nice boy with pretty green eyes who wants to be her boyfriend."

A light switch flips on in TJ's head. "No she doesn't, Muffin, but you do." TJ looks up and stares right into my eyes. Did he just say what I thought he did? Also, did he call me Muffin? Focus Cyrus. You need to get answers first before you let your heart dive in, I tell myself.

"TJ, what about all the fun you are having with her?"

"It's just that, some fun. But our friendship is mainly built on her manipulating my insecurities and how competitive I am. I don't know if she knows she is doing it."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I wanted to do our costume together. I still regret not doing it. But she got to me Cy. She made me feel weird about wanting to do a costume with you...or a guy. I was so scared. She hung out with us for barely a minute and she could see how I felt about you." His cheeks are turning pinker and it so cute. But I can't focus on that right now. I'm all of a sudden angry.

"She used you?! I'm so sorry TJ."

"No it is fine...well it is not but I made my own decision and it hurt you. I was trying to protect myself and ended up hurting you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…we all mess up sometimes." I whisper before continuing. "I really like you TJ, I hope that is obvious now."

TJ scoots closer to me. I can feel his body heat radiating from him. His eyes flicker down to my lips. I nod my head slightly to let him know to go for it. The next thing I know, I feel his arms around my waist as his lips meet mine. I put my hands on the back of his head as we kiss. The sensation of his lips on mine with my fingers playing with his soft hair is almost too much for me to take.

When we pull away from each other, he has this cute lovestruck look on his face. "Did that really just happen, Underdog?"

I let out a little laugh, "Well unless we both have really great imaginations, I think it did." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder. Neither of us were sure what would come next but we both knew that whatever it is we have each other to get through it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
